kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin
Aladdin is a character that appears in Agrabah in all three Kingdom Hearts games. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Aladdin's world was really based on the first Movie, in Kingdom Hearts II, however, focuses more on the "Return of Jafar", or the second movie in the Aladdin series. Aladdin fights with a balanced combination of strength and agility, using his arabian sword and even developing some thief skills drawing some munny, HP/MP balls and items. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' "A young man who lives in Agrabah and dreams of meeting Princess Jasmine. Aladdin became Genie's master when he found the magic lamp. At first Aladdin wanted to become a prince and impress Jasmine, but in the end he gave Genie his freedom and decided to show Jasmine his true self." ''Kingdom Hearts II'' "A young man from the desert city of Agrabah.Not long ago, Sora and his friends helped Aladdin defeat Jafar and free Genie from the lamp. Aladdin used to worry that someone known as a "street rat" couldn't really earn the love of a princess.But Jasmine taught that it's what's inside a person's hearts that really counts. Aladdin's friend Abu, the monkey, is never far from his side." Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Aladdin makes his first appearance at the concealed "Cave of Wonders" entrance. Sora tells Aladdin about Jasmine as Genie feels the outside world again along with his long time friend "Magic Carpet." Aladdin and the others come to the Cave of Wonders, again, to find Jasmine, after she has been kidnapped by the sinister Jafar... Jasmine is taken away by Riku and given to Maleficent shortly after Sora and Aladdin defeat Jafar. Sora can't take Aladdin with him even though Aladdin wants to go. This is because he cannot meddle in the affairs of other worlds... Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sora first find Aladdin as he walks into Agrabah, he's being attacked by Heartless. Sora quickly disposes of them. Aladdin explains why he is where he is, and say that he went to the ''Cave of Wonders. Aladdin is very familiar with fighting Heartless. But the Heartless he was trying to fight just wouldn't stop coming so Aladdin used his first wish of the Lamp that Genie resides in to get rid of them. Aladdin goes with Sora to find Jasmine, only to see that she is being attacked by Heartless too! Sora gets rid of them instead of Aladdin using up another one of his wishes. Jafar takes Jasmine away from Aladdin along with the lamp. Aladdin and Sora go after Jafar, defeat him, free Genie from his curse, and set off... ''Kingdom Hearts II '''First Visit' Aladdin makes an introduction right after Sora fights to Heartless that attack Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago. Sora walks into the main part of Agrabah. Aladdin is running after Abu and says "Hi Sora!" and continues after Abu. Sora catches up to Aladdin. Abu stole a lamp from the Peddler, the lamp was really Jafar's lamp. The Peddler wants treasure in exchange for the lamp. Sora and Aladdin go to the newly designs Cave of Wonders in search of tresure. Although there are lots of traps awaiting them... Pete then summons Heartless to fight Sora. Sora and Aladdin leave the cave and head for Agrabah where Pete is chasing the Peddler for the lamp. Pete then summons Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, two high level Heartless. After dispatching these Heartless, Sora seals the Keyhole and heads off for the next World... Second Visit Sora returns, only to find out that Jafar has escaped the lamp. After running all over the world of Agrabah. Sora finally gets to Jafar, where Sora then goes to finish Jafar's scheme once and for all. Limit Commands AP cost: 30AP Auto-Limit auto equipped: No, but available. '''MP Cost: All Ability: Trick Fantasy Limit: Speedster Combo: Quickplay/Quickplay Command Triggers: Reactions appear "Quickplay" and "Trickster" in that order once the limit is unleashed. Attack is replaced by Quickplay. Skillset Descriptions Speedster Description: Sora and Aladdin make a few blinding quick slashes. Quickplay Description: Aladdin lunges forward, slashing anyone opposing him with his scimitar.(Sora can move freely during this attack is executed.) Trickster Description: Sora and Aladdin bounce off each other, both delivers a quick flash of slashes. Category:Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Agrabah